Plans Change
by lilykiss07
Summary: Takes place during season 3. what if Emily was telling the truth about being pregnant. Eventual Daniel and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN REVENGE, AND I NEVER WILL CLAIM THAT I DO. I am rooting for Emily and Jack but I decided to see how a Daniel and Emily story would go. I am mostly writing and changing scenes with Daniel and Emily. Everything else stays the same so I most likely won't write about the other parts where Daniel and Emily are not involved for example Conrad and Lydia's scenes won't be in this story.**

**When planning revenge you have to be careful. The most carefully laid out plans could always go astray, and then what do you do?**

Emily sat in her living room on the phone with Nolan. "Daniel had to live up to his last name and ruin everything. Not only is he still in love with Sara, he is trying to leave me and ruin my plans on revenge. He also got me pregnant".

Nolan replied "How do you know it's Daniel's?"

"Because Aiden and I always used protection the few times we did have sex. Unfortunately, me and Daniel didn't use protection sometimes in the past two months."

"Seems like Danny boy could invest in everything beside protection. So what are you going to do Ems?"  
>"Tell Daniel the truth for once. I'm going to tell Daniel I'm pregnant. "<br>"What about Aiden?"  
>"The plan stays the same for everyone but us. Aiden will continue to think my pregnancy is fake and that I will meet up with him at the beach. But I want you to make another fake passport for me. I'm going to be disappearing alone"<p>

Emily hung up the phone and looked at the sonogram in front of her.  
>She wrapped it up in a gift box and waited for Daniel. She was going to run away. Daniel would think Victoria killed her and their baby and he would never get to sew his child. She started to feel guilty but she knew it was for the best.<br>Daniel walked into the room. "Emily we have to talk" Daniel went and sat next to Emily.  
>"Yeah we do Daniel me first"<p>

Emily handed him the gift box. "What is this Emily you already gave me a wedding gift"

"Trust me this wasn't planned. It is sort of a gift for me to though" said Emily.

"I have to tell you the truth. I followed you the other day. I saw you at the farmers market with Sara. I had a talk with her and I broke down on the poor girl. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but yet I followed you like if you were suspect. I didn't mean to but it was like my emotions were out of whack. I knew that was out of character and I thought it was just stress. But I decided to go to the doctor". Said Emily.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her.

"I am better than ok, I am great. Daniel we are having a baby. Look open the box".

Daniel opened the box to see an ultrasound picture. He plastered on a fake smile for Emily to hide the horror he felt inside.

The next day after the photo shoot Daniel and Emily walked into the tent after talking to the reporter.

Emily rubbed her stomach, "Daniel I don't know how long I could keep the good news. I'm ust bursting with it".

"Yeah but it's best to just focus on the wedding for now for the magazine's sake. We have worked so hard on the wedding part, I don't want it us to have to start over"

"Daniel are you sure this is about the magazine or do you just not want the baby". Emily asked knowing it would make Daniel feel guilty.

"Emily we are ready for your next dress"

"Ok" Emily replied as she walked away.

Later Victoria and Emily were doing seating arrangements. The waiter offered Emily a glass of champagne but she declined.

"Emily if you are trying to watch your figure it is too late for that" exclaimed Victoria

"No nothing like that, but you're right it is too late to watch my figure. Anyways as I was saying early I need you to place Nolan at the wedding party table." Replied Emily.

"You know Emily I am surprised your worrying about seating arrangements when your soon to be husband has cheated on you" said Victoria.

"Daniel and I will be married and I will handle everything as I see fit. But you should worry about yourself being that your clothes is being thrown out the window"

Victoria turned around to see clothes falling down. They both went upstairs to the master bedroom to see Lydia throwing Victoria's clothes.

"Emily you look like you've seen a ghost" said Lydia

"It looks so, you certainly proved to be resilient. Victoria I am guessing you saved her."

"I did, regrettably, Emily would you excuse us?" Emily complied and went back downstairs as Victoria and Lydia had their conversation. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she sees Daniel.

"Emily where is my mother" he said.

"Upstairs with Lydia" Emily said as Victoria and Lydia came down the stairs.

"Mother explain this" said Daniel.

"Don't let me keep you. Victoria would tell you the story" Lydia said as she walked to the door, followed by Emily.

"Bye Lydia, nice seeing you again" Emily smiled.

"Oh please I am not falling for your nice girl act". Lydia said. "Well Lydia if anyone knows about falling is you" Emily said. Then Lydia forcefully pushed Emily who fell hard on her back.

Daniel called out to Emily and rushed to help her. "Daniel I am ok everything is fine" said Emily. Daniel felt unsure so he pulled out his phone to call the doctor. Emily twitched feeling a little ache in her back. She rubbed her back to stop the little ache she felt.

"Oh please Daniel, Emily is fine you are being dramatic" Victoria exclaimed.

"Mom she is pregnant" Daniel replied to his mother. "Yeah, I didn't want you to find out this way but you are going to be a Grandma" Emily smiled while her soon to be in law grimaced.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN REVENGE. IT MAY SEEM LIKE DANIEL AND EMILY IS ROCKY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY BUT IT WILL CHANGE. Emily is still scheming with her revenge so she still put the gunshot residue on Victoria's bracelet she just asked Aiden to fire the shots for her instead and lied to say she had to call Nolan.**

"I am glad you are coming with me to Dr. Rosen's office. Thank you Daniel" Emily said while grabbing Daniel's hand on the way to the hospital.

"Of course" Daniel said quietly. Lately he has been dreading being around Emily has been slightly avoiding her. He felt alone in all this even his talk with Charlotte didn't help.

A stream of reporters came running towards the car. "Oh my Gosh Daniel, how do they know we only told your mother" Emily said frantically.

"Of course she would do something like this. Put on the hood of the car" Daniel said upset at what he believes his mother had done. The supposed couple was able to dodge the rest of the reporters and drove off.

Daniel stormed into his mother's room. "You couldn't help yourself could you? You told the reporters about the pregnancy even though I told you we were keeping it a secret. You just had to take another dig at Emily"

Victoria frowned "I did no such thing. Who is to say Emily didn't tell them herself to keep you away from Sara so you could marry her".

"What, why would Emily think that?" Daniel asked confused.

"I know about your night in the secret Grayson house for affairs. And so does Emily since I told her about it. You don't love her Daniel and she knows it that's why she is trying to trap you" Victoria said.

"No, I am going to marry Emily. She is going to give me the opportunity to raise I child in a home full of love. I have had enough of your constant shots at Emily, she never even did anything to you. Emily is going to be my wife tomorrow so you lost" Daniel yelled at his mom. He then walked out the room fed up with not only his mother but himself.

Daniel stood outside the Stowaway bar leaning on the rails. Sara walked up to him "You wasn't joking when you said things are complicated. You didn't tell me Emily is pregnant".

"I didn't know what to say. When I saw you in the bakery all my past feelings came back rushing. And I fell for you all over again Emily is having my baby and we both know what a broken home looks like, I don't want that for my child" Daniel said looking at her deeply. He was pleading for her to understand.

"I wish I could be mad and tell you I don't get it, but I do. It's just the way it is, we are just not meant to be together" Sara said as tears streamed down her face. She put the necklace Daniel gave her down and told him goodbye.

After she walked away Daniel picked it up and gazed at it before he dropped it into the water.

Emily sat by the fire as Aiden offered her Sauki claiming it to be tradition before battle. She "accidentally" spilled the cup so Aiden doesn't suspect anything. He continued to talk to her about focusing for the battle they were about to go into. She closed her eyes focusing on the father she had lost and the baby she has gained.

She opened her eyes to see the place lit up with candles and Aiden standing in front of her. She stood up and waited for him to explain.

"We both had lost things when we first met. But we found something else with each other, love. When we run away together I want us to be together in always. Will you marry me" Aiden asked after he got down on one knee.

Emily smiled but behind it was guilt. Although she did love Aiden she wasn't in love with him and couldn't love him as much as he wanted. But she would pretend for now because Aiden still has to believe they will run away together. She plastered on a smile and said "Yes".

Aiden smiled placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

They later laid down in bed talking about the plan to run away. When it was time for Emily to go, Aiden made sure to switch the ring to the one Daniel had given her

**LATER:**

Emily stood in her kitchen playing with her ring. Daniel walked in and explained how he can't believe they are following a tradition he considers stupid. Emily looked up and told him how she believes it to romantic then leans in to kiss him.

After pulling away Daniel explains that he has been waiting for her to bring up the subject of Sara.

Emily looked at him questionably and waited for him to continue.

"Emily I didn't sleep with her, I was just confused and scared. Say something please Emily"

"Are you done with her?" Emily asked looking down feigning sadness.

"I want to be with you. I love you. Im going to be here for you and this baby" Daniel said as he put his hand on Emily's stomach.

Emily looked at him and said "I love you too Daniel". She went in and hugged him. And for the first time in a long time it felt good hugging him. Daniel would be a good father, too bad he has been subject to his family influences.

Daniel went upstairs to take a shower while Emily went out onto the porch. She laced her hand on the engraving of the infinity times infinity sign thinking about her father, Victoria walked up behind her with a wedding invite in her hand.

"I found a seat for Nolan at the table; I am not coming to your wedding. Goodbye " Victoria said as she walked off.

Emily stood upset. Victoria is not going to mess with my plans.

The next day Emily went to Conrad and told him how upset she is Victoria isn't coming to the wedding. She explained how she understood that they had problems but it is wrong for her to miss Daniel's wedding.

"Emily you have my full support" said Conrad.

"I know I just wanted us all to be a happy family, being that I don't have one of my own." Emily said pretending to be sad.

"I know my dear but I hope you consider me close enough to be a parent figure."

"I do Conrad and I am sure my dad shares the same feelings as I do for you" Emily said honestly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about Victoria she does not listen to me" Conrad said pouring himself a drink.

Emily knew what to say next to work Conrad. She sighed and said "I guess this is a warning for the future. To show the many things she will miss like her grandchild's birth, it's first steps, the graduation, it's whole life. If only Patrick was here I know he would cause her to change her mind" Emily said putting her head down to show how hurt she was.

"Victoria's presence tomorrow is really that important to you" he asked her.

Emily looked at him and made her eyes water to look like she was about to cry. "I just want tomorrow to be perfect" she said then walked away.

After his talk with Emily Conrad went into action to bring Patrick back to Victoria. After he reunited mother and soon he threatened Victoria to come to the wedding and walked off. Patrick managed to persuade Victoria to go to the wedding for Daniel and promised to be by her side to support her.

While Emily stood on her porch, Lydia Davis walked up to her. She blackmailed Emily into giving her the beach house with the picture of Emily being at the Grayson party years ago. Emily agreed but asked Lydia to let her have her wedding day and Lydia obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Revenge or any of the show's original scenes. Italics are for thoughts**

**T****he wedding**

The music plays and Emily walks down the aisle with Nolan. She smiles when looking at Daniel, Victoria, Conrad, then back to Daniel knowing she is going to get all that she wanted.

During the wedding ceremony Lydia tried to enter but luckily was stopped by Aiden. He gave her the papers for the beach house for her to leave.

Daniel and Emily said their vows to each other and exchanged rings. The priest pronounce them man and wife, Daniel kissed his bride. The crowd cheered as the new married couple walked down the aisle.

At the reception, Daniel and Emily danced together. Emily mentioned how quiet he has been and he made up an excuse about work.

"Is that why you have been drinking for the both of us? I can smell it on you" Emily said to him.

"Sorry my dad opened up a special bottle of wine, it's a family tradition for grooms" He exclaimed to her as they danced.

"Could you cool it a bit though, we still have that boat ride." Emily asked him. Not only was the alcohol on him annoying her but it was slightly making her sick. Thankfully Nolan came to her rescue by asking to dance with her. Daniel allowed it and walked away.

As Emily and Nolan danced while they talked about the plan. As they danced Nolan mentioned how this is going to be their last time together, He whispered in her ear about her dad living forever and kissed her cheek. As he walked away Emily did her best to hold in tears, she would truly miss Nolan.

Daniel was on the phone trying to get in touch with Sara, as he was about to leave a message Charlotte called him. He hung up and turned around. Then he proceeded to make a lame excuse about calling the hotel for a surprise for Emily. Charlotte however didn't believe what he was feeding her. But she ignored it and told him it's time for the cake to be cut. What Daniel didn't know was Nolan had seen him make the call to Sara.

The newly married couple took pictures cutting the cake. As they were finished Emily complemented Sara on the cake. Daniel told her she didn't need to say that feeling guilty for the past events.

"It's the truth Daniel. And I understand the need of closure it makes you do things you never imagined." Emily told him. Daniel stared at her in amazement, he promised to be better to her and to the baby. Then he kissed her passionately feeling lucky and undeserving for marrying such a forgiving and sweet woman. Too bad he couldn't be more wrong about the forgiving part.

As the night progressed Daniel continued to drink. When it was pointed out by his mother he lied to her and told her he was happy. As Victoria tried to continue the conversation Emily interrupted to inquire about Patrick's whereabouts. Then Conrad announced Lydia will be coming on the boat with them. When Emily tried to stop Conrad from having Lydia accompany them, he didn't listen.

**On the boat:**

Emily decided to give an announcement. "I understand a family honeymoon is weird but family is so important to me. I wanted this to be about past, present, and future members" Emily smiled as she rubbed her belly. "So I have a surprise for everyone, I put a slideshow of Grayson family moments for you guys to watch. Don't worry guys I am drinking cider. To family" Emily raised her glass for cheers then walked out to the front of the boat.

Lydia went into a room with Victoria and shut the door.

While Daniel was watching the picture clips with Charlotte, Sara's number popped on his screen to indicate a call. When he answered he was informed that Sara tried to commit suicide. He hung up feeling devastated. Charlotte tried to comfort him after he told her what happened he stopped her and walked away for air. The girl he has loved tried to kill herself because of him. And due to him loving her, he was also hurting another woman his wife and the mother of his child.

Emily heard Victoria walk up behind her with a drink in her hand. "Here is a real drink being that you are as pregnant as I am" Victoria said while showing Emily the picture of herself at the Grayson party years back. "I knew you been targeting us but no one believed me. Now explain who you are" Victoria ordered.

Emily smiled "Well as of today I am a Grayson".

"You are trying to get me riled up so I could attack and you would look innocent" Victoria accused. Emily took the drink from Victoria's hands and proceeded as if she was about to drink but stopped to talk.

"Victoria you are sort of right. I took a trick from your book for my plans with Daniel. So I faked my pregnancy just like you did with Conrad." Emily smiled.

"But the difference is I thought I loved him back then. But you however are a manipulating gold digger only after the Grayson name. You are as worthless as this bracelet" Victoria took of the item and threw it in the water. Aiden came up from behind Victoria chloroformed her placed the gun on the towel, and pulled her away.

Emily's mind started to scatter due to half of her plan being ruined. She then heard footsteps to look up to seeing an angry Daniel.

"I heard all of it." He picked up the gun after seeing Emily glance at it. "You set me up for two years with your sneaking and plotting. Why did you tell me I was going to be a dad" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I'm not-" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence because Daniel gave her two shots in her midsection. She fell off the boat due to the impact with a shocked expression on her face.

Daniel looked down as she fell into the water. He then threw the gun into the water feeling the impact of what he had just done. With a frazzled mind he took a deep breathe, fixed his tie and walked back into the screen room next to Charlotte.

A few minutes later he heard the alarm and crewman screaming "Man overboard"

As Charlotte turned back to him he feigned surprised and followed her and the others up the boat to find out what is going on. They all looked down to see blood and Emily's garter with blood stained on it. "Oh gosh, where is Emily?" Charlotte asked worriedly. Then Conrad questioned where his wife is.

Aiden washed up on the beach waiting for Emily to see Jack there. Jack explained he came to say goodbye properly but noticed Emily's bloody wedding dressed washed up on the shore without her. They then went in search for her calling out her name.

Emily rose above the water and hold onto the buoy. Scared for not only her life but the baby's she struggles to get the case she had in the water due to its weight. The case falls back into the bottom of the sea and Emily turns on her tracking device. The device starts to mess up so she tries to swim to the nearest boat.

Aiden was able to get the device location and ordered Jack to tell Nolan what happened.

At the police station, Conrad orders for more choppers to search for Emily while Daniel is being questioned. Conrad intervenes and tells the cop to excuse Daniel. The police questions Lydia but she has Conrad lie about her whereabouts so she isn't suspected. Victoria ends up being the number one suspect to not only the cops but Charlotte, Conrad, and Margo.

Aiden finds Emily on the boat breathing shallow so he makes a noise to alert the fisherman. The fisherman goes to call for help after he sees Emily unconscious.

Then the Graysons are notified that Emily was found alive

**At Nolans: With Jack, Nolan, and Aiden**

"So Victoria confronted Emily and Emily told her the pregnancy was a lie" Nolan stated worried about Emily and her baby.

"I just know it's not Vicrotia who shot Emily" said Jack.

"Then who did" Nolan yelled. Aiden walked up and announced what hospital Victoria was at but that hospital security was loaded. Nolan announced nothing is going to stop him he is going to get some answers. He got dressed and headed to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Daniel pulled his mother aside and explained everything. He apologized for not believing her about Emily and told her he shot Emily. Daniel told his mother he is going to confess so she doesn't get jailed for his crimes. Victoria promised to find another way but he didn't listen. He said he is going to confess after they find out about Emily's status.

The doctor walked into the waiting room to explain about Emily's health. "She has suffered a lot of bloodless, a brain injury, and other injuries but she will make it" the doctor explained.

"And what about the baby" Charlotte asked. The doctor said she has to talk to Daniel in private and pulled him to the side.

"The tests show that your baby is healthy. Even though your was shot by her midsection by some miracle the baby has made it. You are a very lucky man Mr. Grayson" the doctor said then walked off.

Daniel stood there horrified. _She was pregnant and I shot her. I almost killed our baby_

Daniel looked behind him to see Nolan arguing with his mother and brother. He walked up to them and told Nolan he could go visit Emily briefly. He then sent his mother home and she left with Patrick. He went got a drink of water and went by Emily's room. He started to overhear Nolan's conversation with an unconscious Emily.

Nolan grabbed Emily's hand "Emily who did this to you? What happened on that boat? This day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life and you're stuck here in a hospital bed. And what was with you lying to Vicky about baby Grayson? That was not part of the plan." Nolan said to her.

Having overheard what he said, Daniel called Nolan out of the room. "How did you know Emily lied to my mom about not being pregnant" Daniel questioned.

"I overheard her telling son number one. But the question is how do you know?" Nolan asked.

"My mom told me just now but I didn't believe her. But hearing you confirmed it." Daniel lied. "What plan were you talking about, and why did Emily lie to my mother about not being pregnant?" Daniel asked frantically.

Due to his quick thinking Nolan made up some lies of his own mixed with some truth. "During the reception Emily overheard you trying to call Sara. Then she realized that is why you were drinking so heavy. She told me that she feels like she trapped you so she decided to run away. She was going to excuse herself as soon as the boat docked and slip away unseen. I am guessing she probably lied to Victoria knowing that she would tell you. Emily wanted you to be happy even at the risk of her own and being seen as the villain. Now she is here unconscious and we don't even know about the baby, feeling free now Daniel?" Nolan said in an accusatory tone as he walked away. While Nolan left he placed a device near the hospital desk.

_She did all this for me and I almost killed her. _

Daniel walked into Emily's room and stood close to her. He stood looking at the woman who had caused him so much stress in the past day. He felt his wrist get grabbed by Emily.

"Where am I?" she asked

"In the hospital" Daniel replied.

"Why, how did I get here? Who am I"? Emily cried out panic stricken.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN REVENGE. BUT I DO LOVE THE SHOW. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Nolan's home:**

Nolan was taping into the hospital database thanks to the phone he planted at the hospital. He looked up Emily's hospital records and learned she has transit global amnesia. He told Aiden that is a serious brain trauma feeling worried about Emily. But he also took note that her hospital records don't mention a miscarriage He scrolled down to see that although Emily has some injuries the baby is just fine.

Aiden told Nolan a plan to break Emily out the hospital and bring her to a safe house away from the Graysons. Nolan agreed with it to bid time for Emily to feel better.

**Back at the hospital:**

Daniel stood outside Emily's room staring at her though the window not noticing Charlotte walking up to him.

"You have spent more time in this hallway then in the room with her" Charlotte told her.

"Emily needs her rest. Even if she were awake I don't even know what I would say to her." Daniel said truthfully.

"Daniel don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault." Daniel looked down swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew this was his fault; it is his fault his wife has amnesia and is in this hospital. Even if Emily recovered she would remember he shot her, then what would he do.

Charlotte sighed and decided to change the subject, "I got news on Sara. She is ok" Daniel breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing that a girl he loves is better. "Don't worry Daniel, Emily will be okay too, she is a fighter. The police talked to me about mom, I don't think she is innocent no one does". Daniel turned to face Charlotte "She is innocent Charlotte"

"I don't agree" Charlotte said before walking away to talk to the nurse. Daniel decided to go get a coffee for himself and to try and clear his head.

Aiden sneaked into Emily's room dressed as an EMT, he nugdged her lightly to wake her up. As she opened her eyes panic filled in her. She screamed for help and pressed the emergency button on her bed remote.

Aiden ran out the room, shocked that Emily didn't really remember him.

Charlotte and the nurse rushed out the room to see a scared Emily looking by the window. "There was a man in my room, he was trying to take me away and he escaped out the window" Emily told Charlotte breathing heavy. Charlotte tried to calm down to bring down Emily's heart and blood pressure rate knowing this couldn't be good for her recovery or the baby.

**Nolan's house:**

Jack came in asking what happened with the plan to get Emily. Aiden pouted stating that Emily couldn't remember him. Nolan explained to the other two that it is due to her brain swelling and trauma. He informs them that in order for her to get her memory back someone with a long emotional connection with her have to talk to her. Nolan looks at Jack to tell him to do it. Jack shook his head and said he can't do it blaming himself for what happened. "Seeing me might only make things worse for her" Jack said He gave Nolan the pictures of evidence from Margo and began walking away. But part of him felt he should give talking to Emily a try.

Nolan fed up with the drama between Jack and Aiden said they all need to work together to help Emily because somebody could be trying to kill her. Aiden looked at the video screen seeing a familiar nurse walking out the hospital room. He put on his jacket and told Nolan he had something to do.

**Grayson Home, Victoria's room**

Daniel marched into his mother's room "Mom I messed up, I messed up bad shooting Emily"

"What are you talking about? That girl was a lying vindictive bitch only after the Grayson name" Victoria said.

"No you are wrong, we both were wrong" he said while he started to pace the room a bit.

"Daniel what are you talking about? Just a little while ago you saw the light and was finally on my side what changed? I heard Emily woke up, what did she say to you to change your mind?" Victoria questioned confused at Daniel's change of heart.

"Nothing, Emily doesn't even remember me she has amnesia"

"Oh please, that trap is probably faking it too like she did her pregnancy" Victoria said annoyed with Emily's tactics.'

"No mom" Daniel yelled in frustration. "Emily really does have amnesia and she is pregnant the doctor told me. It's even on her hospital files."

"Fine but we still don't even know if the baby is yours. You know how much of a liar that girl is" Victoria defended to get Daniel to see how bad Emily is.

Daniel sighed "Mom it's my baby trust me. But you are right Emily has been lying and planning but for the reasons you think. I overheard Nolan talking to Emily while she was unconscious. He was asking why she lied to you about not being pregnant and he said it wasn't part of the plan. So I confronted him to ask what he is talking about. It turns out Emily heard me calling Sara at the reception and realized I was still in love with her. She said she didn't want to trap me so she told Nolan to help arrange for her as soon as the boat docked. When the boat docked she would excuse herself and disappear" Daniel explained to his mother.

"I don't trust her or Nolan probably just another lie. Even if it wasn't she is selfish and spiteful enough to deprive you of your child" she exclaimed.

"Mom just stop. Nolan is telling the truth. I checked her bag; she had a secret pocket inside her bag with a fake passport. I shot my wife and both her and our baby could have died. I am the monster in this not Emily". Daniel yelled feeling the weight of everything coming down on him.

"Daniel stop blaming yourself. You heard Emily confess so you acted out of anger; it's not your fault it is hers." Victoria goes to embrace him but Daniel shakes his head and walks out.

**At the hospital**

Charlotte sat on Emily's bed trying to show her wedding pictures to jog her memory.

"The wedding was like a fairytale and you looked so pretty. Do you remember anything?" Charlotte asked Emily.

Emily shook her head no and sighed.

"Emily for the past two years you have inspired me. You are so strong and warm hearted. I wish I knew where you got it from" Charlotte said

"My father, I remember my father" Emily said as flashbacks of her with her dad playing on the beach.

"Who is your father" Charlotte asked

"David Clarke. And your my sister I remember being in a wedding dress telling you that I love you" Emily said

Charlotte smiled and tried to hide her shock. She took Emily's hand "Yes Emily we are sisters". Emily smiled back.

Later after her visit with Emily, Charlotte went to go visit Jack. She told him all that transpired in the hospital and Jack was able to cover for Emily. Jack told Charlotte that "Emily probably thinks of David as her Dad because she lives in his old house and she knows that David is your father. Being that she considers you her sister she probably got confused". Thinking that Jack make sense Charlotte agreed and told Jack that she was going back to the hospital with him.

When they got to the hospital they saw a nurse doing something with her Emily's IV. She looked shocked seeing them and rushed out the room. Charlotte introduced Jack to Emily and went outside to call Daniel.

Jack walked up close to Emily and started to talk to her about the past. He gave her the necklace Amanda had given Emily and talked about what happened with Amanda. As soon as Emily held the chain all her memories came rushing back to her.

"Jack I remember, I remember everything even who shot me. It was Daniel she said"

AUTHOR NOTE: HAD TO CUT THE JACK MOMENT SHORT BECAUSE I WOULD END UP MAKING IT ALL ABOUT JACK AND EMILY


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN REVENGE. I AM ALWAYS GOING TO SAY THIS AT THE START OF CHAPTER BTW. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE.**

**At the hospital**

"Are you sure it was Daniel" jack asked.  
>Emily nodded "yes I remember he overheard me talking to Victoria and got mad because he thought I lied about the baby. Then he shot me"<p>

Jack's eyes opened wide "I am going to kill that son of a bitch. Wait baby? You really were pregnant. Was it by Aiden?" Jack asked he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>"No it's Daniels and don't tell anyone only Nolan knows. And no I don't know what I am going to do know all my plans are ruined. And I don't want anyone else to know I remember besides Nolan and Aiden so you can tell them. I am going to say I don't remember being on the boat ". Jack tried to hold in the hurt he felt. He still loved Emily but who is he to get mad at her being pregnant. He got Amanda pregnant.<p>

"Fine but I don't like it. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to get going I don't want to run into any of the Graysons" Jack kissed Emily's forehead and headed out.

After jack left emily sat recalling all that has happened since the wedding night. She realized no one told her about her baby when she had amnesia. Now that she got her memories back she is fully aware she got shot in the stomach so what happened to the baby, it couldn't have made it. Panic started to fill through her "My baby, what happened to my baby" Emily yelled while her heart monitor started to increase. Nurses rushed in the room and Daniel walked in behind them.

"Mrs. Grayson your baby is fine. Calm down." A nurse said trying to calm Emily to bring down her heart rate.

"How could it be fine I'm in the hospital and I was told I got shot in the stomach?"

"Trust me its fine; please calm down if you don't then you will put both you and your baby in distress. Calm down or we will have to give you a sedative and we don't want to do that." the nurse said. Emily looked over at Daniel who had a scared look on his face. She takes a few deep breaths and managed to get herself together.

"I want to see my baby" Emily demanded.

"Sure we will get the doctor for you and he can perform an ultrasound to reassure you" the nurse said and gathered the others to walk out the room. Daniel walked up close to Emily and asked her how she remembered the baby.

Emily smiled "I got my memories back" she said knowing it would make daniel squirm, which it did. He felt bile start to fork in his throat but held it back and proceeded to ask his next question.  
>He shakily asked "how much do you remember?".<br>"i can only remember up to when we got declared man and wife. I got pieces of the reception but they are fuzzy" Emily lied.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and when Emily gave him a questioning look he said " I am just glad you can remember things" Emily smiled "Yeah and I just need to remember the boat and who shot me. Then the person can get arrested and this whole thing could be over" Emily said to Daniel while he looked at her nervously.

The doctor came into the room and had the nurses set up the ultrasound machine. "So Emily you wanted to see that your baby is ok, well you are about to get your wish. Daniel could you just assist your wife in lifting up her hospital gown?"

Daniel stiffly nodded and did as he was told. As he did he saw the bandages over the wounds he inflicted on his wife. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he tried to hide his guilt. Emily watched Daniel's expression and still feeling bitter about what happened she decided to play with his feelings some more.

"Don't worry Daniel you don't have to worry I will get better and we will catch the person. I don't like seeing you this sad" she told him, Daniel nodded and took his place standing at Emily's bed side. The doctor put the cold gel on Emily's belly and started to move the wand.

A few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. They heard the baby's heart thumping and an image of a tiny blob on the screen. "There is your baby, it is about two and a half months old" the doctor said.

Emily felt tears come to her eyes knowing that her child was safe. Daniel was tearing up also it being the first ultrasound he has been to regarding the baby.

Emily looked over at him and saw the raw emotions on his face. She saw pain, fear, amazement, happiness, and guilt. In that moment she decided to give Daniel a bit of a break for today. She wasn't completely innocent in the situation either; she did play with his emotions.  
>Emily smiled and grabbed Daniel's hand. He looked down at her in awe; he bent down and gave her an unexpected peck on the lips. They gazed at each other for a bit but were interrupted by the doctor.<p>

"I am going to get some print outs of the ultrasound. And as for you Mrs. Grayson I suggest you get some rest you had an exciting day" the doctor said as he walked out.  
>Emily decided to listen to the doctor as fatigue started to settle into her. She nodded and started to close her eyes. As she drifted she hears Daniel say he will be back later.<p>

**At the bar**

Daniel walked into the empty bar to see Sara cleaning up.

"Hey I heard about your accident glad to see you're okay. I hope we can fix things between us, that's why I covered all your hospital bills."

"No danny, I don't want your money. I just want for you to leave me alone." Sara yelled at him.

"I cant do that Sara, not after you hurt yourself like that. I feel so bad" Daniel said stepping close to her.

Sara shook her head "You think this was about you? You are such a Grayson thinking the world revolves around you. I made a stupid mistake, I was drunk and I passed out in the bath. I almost drowned. I wasn't trying to commit suicide because you got married. I am not doing this again, I am not going to be dumb and make the same mistake". Sara tried to walk away from Daniel but he grabbed her arm.

Jack barged in and yelled at Daniel to leave her alone. When Daniel tried to say everything was fine and he is talking to Sara Jack cut him off again and told him to leave.

Daniel got annoyed and said "You think you know everything. You are always meddling in my lif-"Daniel got cut off because Jack punched him in the face. Sara screamed.

"You pick your sorry ass up and get out of here" Jack pointed to the door. Daniel looked between Sara and Jack then walked out.

**At the hospital**

Victoria stood outside Emily's room looking at her while she was asleep. The doctor came out and stood next to her after checking Emily's vitals.

"It's good she is resting, poor girl has been through so much pain and trauma" the doctor said to her patient's mother in law.

"She has, well all pain is relative" Victoria smirked then faced the doctor. "So I hear her amnesia is leaving".

The doctor agreed "Yes but she still can't remember the night she got shot. She can be discharge but she would need all day medical attention that she can get from the rehab clinic. I am sure you would be glad to know Emily will make a full recovery both mentally and physically. It all just depends on where she does recover" the doctor replied.

"And what about the baby?" Victoria questioned still suspicious of the pregnancy.

"Oh your son didn't tell you? It is just fine we did am ultrasound today with your son and daughter in law. Regarding its health we just got to make sure Emily recovers properly and is being taken care of properly. When she is discharged we will prescribe her with prenatal vitamins for her to take" the doctor told Victoria of how upset she was hearing this news.

"Well doctor I will discharge Emily. After all I am basically her mother now" Victoria said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Aww that's so nice to hear you guys are getting along now. Things like this can sure bring a family together" the doctor said.

Victoria smiled mischievously "It sure can. I can assure you Emily is in good hands and will get all the care that she deserves" Just because the little bitch is pregnant doesn't mean I have to like her or believe her lies.

The doctor excused herself and Victoria continued to stare at Emily. "Mrs. Grayson I can possibly be of surface to you" a nurse (Niko) smiled.

When Emily woke up she heard someone say she is awake. She heard Victoria greet her then looked at her surroundings to see she was in Grayson manor. She frowned

"Welcome home dear" Victoria smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF REVENGE AND ITS CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**GRAYSON MANOR**

Emily looked around shock filling her system. "I don't understand what I am doing here; they discharged me from the hospital?"

Victoria smiled "yes the hospital said you were well enough to go home but you need constant care" she walked over to the window "You're a Grayson now so the paparazzi will be all over you and your recovery. And we need to show how we take care of things when tragedy strikes especially with you not remembering who shot you" Victoria smiled.

"Daniel" Emily said and the smirk on Victoria ' face dropped till she looked at what Emily was staring at we huh was Daniel at the door.

"What happened to your face" Emily asked him as he walked towards them.

"Nothing it's just some business I had to take care of" Daniel partially lied. "Why don't you get some rest" he suggested and kissed the top of her head. He proceeded to walk out the room with his mother behind him. "Mom what is she doing here"

"Managing the situation, her memories are coming back and we can't afford for her to remember that you shot her. We don't need someone in the hospital overhearing her if she gets her memories back" Victoria stated.

"So we are going to hold her hostage"

"No my son, we are simply keeping appearances. So you will continue to act like happy newlyweds that are dealing with the trauma that was recently faced".

Daniel felt disgust and annoyance at his mother. He understood she is trying to help but this is so her element. Keeping up appearances to hide secrets and crimes. "Then what mom, what happens when she realizes the truth?"

"I will deal with it. For now please reduce your violent confrontations and go but some ice on that eye" Victoria walked away.

Emily took off the wires connected to her body and preceded to get out of bed. She felt her legs give out and she landed on her knees. The nurse walked into the room with a sensor to check if the room was clear. When she was satisfied she told Emily who she really is, Niko. She explained that her father was Takeda and she has come to help.

**Vouleez**

Margaux walked into the office. "Daniel what are you doing here". Daniel stood up from the chair. "I'm just working on the article of my trying wedding day and about Lydia shooting Emily."

"You shouldn't be here especially with everything that happened. How is Emily?" Daniel walked around the desk at towards Margaux.

"Emily is at the mansion. She got discharged. The baby is okay but Emily is still healing. Most of her memories have come back except she can't remember the wedding night." Daniel said happy that she can't remember that he shot her.

"Daniel, go home to your wife and child. Things will work out I'm sure Emily will get her memories back soon" Margaux replied to him unaware of that being exactly what Daniel was afraid of.

**Grayson Manor**

Emily and Jack sat outside while Emily was holding baby Carl.

"When I saw Daniel in the bar I just lost it and punched him. Emily I don't understand why you haven't told anyone that Daniel was your shooter. He deserves to go down for this" Jack exclaimed.

Emily sighed, "I can't, he was angry and no I am not making excuses for Daniel I just understand why he did it. And more importantly I am injured, if I out Jack they will fight back hard. I am not in the condition to battle, so I have quit all my plans for revenge. Plus if I stop the revenge, I could probably have a normal life. Maybe have more kids one day. I need you to get a message to Aiden" Emily told Jack.

As Jack was about to reply Charlotte walked in "Sorry to interrupt but my mom is arriving and I don't want her to know I sneaked you guys in"

"It's alright, see you later Carl" Emily kissed him on the forehead. Jack took Carl from her and placed him in his stroller. Charlotte pointed out that Carl's toy puppy was about to be forgotten.

Jack picked it up and said "That's alright; I think Carl wanted Emily to have it". He handed the toy to Emily and left.

A little while later Niko wheeled Emily back into her room and they started to talk more about what was going on.

Niko and Emily continue to talk and Emily mentions that she is no longer pursuing revenge on the Grayson's.

Niko punches Emily on her side. Emily grunts in pain.

"What the hell was that? Are you forgetting that I am pregnant?" She yelled at Niko feeling pain both in her side and her wound.

"No that is why I didn't hit you in your stomach. The pain you feel is a reminder of what the Grayson's caused. So are you going to sit here and when you feel better run away with your tail between your legs. If my father was here he would be ashamed. This is not the girl he favored over his own daughter. Either you pick yourself up or you will receive no help from me." Niko stormed out ashamed at the person she used to be jealous of.

**Later in the Evening**

Victoria walked into the room with a tray of tea and mini cakes. She offered Emily but Emily politely declined,

"I am sorry to bring this topic up but, whatever it is that happened between you and Daniel and the baby if the baby really is Daniel's; is a private matter. But while you were in the hospital the doctor gave Daniel test results. We didn't tell you anything about it when you woke up because we were afraid you were not stable enough to take in the news. I said I will tell the news to you when you were ready but I'm not sure if I can do it" Victoria said feigning innocence and worry.

Emily had a questionable look on her face "What is going on?"

"Because of your wounds, the doctor said that you have a fifty percent chance that you may not carry to term. You also won't be able to have children again after this." Victoria said seriously.

"You are lying Victoria. That can't be true". Emily said feeling fear prickling her.

Victoria shook her head. "You can ask the doctor if you don't believe me and get a second opinion. This is why Daniel has been so distant. This has been some tough news for him to take in. You gave him hope for having a child and the possibility of it being snatched away from him maybe even forever." Victoria said wanting to crush Emily with her words.

"How could you? Get out" Emily said trying to hold in her tears.

"Fate can be so wicked and cruel" Victoria smirked and walked away.

Emily dropped the papers. Got out of her wheel chair and threw the tray at the fireplace. She collapsed back on the ground. She felt such hate and disgust towards her mother in law, the woman could lose her own grandchild and she doesn't care. Emily felt such pain and fear at the thought of possibly losing the only child she could be able to have. She was angry and sad but she decided she is not going to cry though she is going to get even.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF REVENGE AND ITS CHARACTERS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE**

**Grayson Manor**

Emily made her way down the stairs and noticed Victoria sitting at a desk in a room.

"I see I am not the only one that can't sleep" Emily said.

"Yes, it has been an interesting evening" Victoria said while turning the page of a journal she was reading.

Emily looked down at the desk and noticed her infinity box in Victoria's possession. She realized Victoria was looking through the contents of the box trying to get the information on her past.

"I believe I can assist you, fill the holes you have due to your supposed amnesia" Victoria said with a smirk.

Victoria held up the picture of Emily working a Grayson party a few years back. "So Lydia was not all that crazy when she mentioned seeing you in a picture before. You have clippings and articles of Daniel, and bank statements showing you are not as wealthy as you pretended to be. You sure did set your sights on Daniel to help with your finances"

"Congrats Victoria, you were right about me. I did come in relation to status but I stayed because I fell in love with Daniel." Emily said truthfully while put her hand on her stomach and keeping a grip on a chair for support.

"Nothing you say now holds any truth. You are a con artist. I will out you to the world by tomorrow morning. Anything you gained through us will be taken away. And that baby of yours, if it is really my son's baby it will be taken away too once you gives birth. You will be miserable and eventually die a sad and lonely death that you deserve Emily Thorne. If that really is your name" Victoria smiled and proceeded to walk away with the infinity box.

**Vouleez Parking Lot**

After leaving Vouleez, Daniel got into his car and was about to head home until he got a text from his mother saying I warned you and a couple of picture messages.

Daniel opened the pictures and saw the picture Victoria had earlier of Emily at a Grayson party as a waitress. Then he saw the newspaper clipping with his face highlighted and the bank statements. He rage surge through him and he dialed his mother's number.

When she answered the phone, all his questions flooded out his mouth.

"So those pictures mean she was targeting me huh? Did you confront her?" Daniel asked

"Yes I did. Emily admitted to gold-digging and using you for status." Victoria said calmly over the phone.

"You must feel so great mom, knowing that you were right all along. Should I give you a round of applause?" Daniel said feeling the hurt and anger seeping inside of him.

"No son, I would never. I only wanted what was best for you not to hurt you. When Emily first walked into our lives I could sense she had an agenda a mile away. I just wanted to protect you" Victoria said in a caring manner.

Daniel sighed "I need to think so I am going to be a little late tonight, later mom." Daniel said then hung up the phone. He thought about her pregnancy and wondered the same question he had when he first found out she was really pregnant. Is the baby really his? Or was Emily sleeping around with Aiden or Jack or whoever the hell else around the time the baby was conceived.

He turned on the car ignition and drove off to where he believes he will find comfort and always get the truth.

Forty minutes later he was on a doorstep and knocking on Sara's house door.

Sara opened the door and a frustrated look passed across her face. "Why are you here? I said I didn't want to be seen with you or around you" She said and tried to close the door.

Daniel stopped the door from closing "Wait you were right before. There is certain things going on that you don't fully know about" he said leaning in.

"Yeah and we should keep it that way" Sara said being resistant

"Just let me in so I can tell you the truth" Daniel replied. Sara sighed and stepped aside to let Daniel in.

"Emily lied about everything. Although she is pregnant there is a chance it may not be mines. Emily doesn't really love me; she just used me for my name and fortune. Once she started to see you as a threat she told you she was pregnant to scare you off and trap me into keeping the wedding on. I found out after the wedding when she admitted it" Daniel told Sara.

Just then a though occurred in her head "Danny I just wanna know, did you…"

"No I didn't. The only reason no one know what she did yet is because I don't want her to twist up the story to make it look like she is the victim. People will think I am abandoning her and the baby. I don't want for her to put the idea that I shoot her in people's heads like what just happened with you" Daniel lied.

Sara walked up to Daniel and hugged him. "Danny I am so sorry if all of this is true. I am sorry you had to deal with the psycho". She looked up at him and started to kiss him.

**The next morning**

Daniel was speaking on the phone trying to convince Margaux not to miss the deadline related to his wedding and Emily's attempted murder. Unfortunately he couldn't convince her and she hung up the phone.

Conrad walked pass smiling "Margaux must have noticed the big holes in your story and decided to further investigate. Daniel trailed behind him as they walked into the foyer.

They noticed a whole bunch of reporters walking in through the door and Victoria on the bottom step looking bewildered.

"Who called the press?" Victoria asked

Her question was soon answered by Emily who admitted to inviting the reporters over.

"My statements will be brief due to my weakened condition. Once I was brought home by my new in laws, I have endured so much pain that I never thought possible. But it also brought back my memories. I am going to set the record straight on who shot me." Emily said while looking over at Daniel then back at the press.

"It was Lydia Davis who attempted to murder me and endangered the life of my unborn child. My husband and I are offering a 12 million dollar reward to whoever aids in her capture. Thank you for your time" Emily said the held on to the rail to walk back to her room.

Emily slowly walked over to her bed and picked up the toy dog on the bed. She opened the inside of the toy and pulled out a walkie talkie.

She asked Nolan if he saw the news yet. Being the witty Nolan he had his little remarks on what he saw.

Emily thanked Nolan for switching the infinity box and he said he was just glad for her being back to the good ol' vengeful Emily.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. She told Nolan later and yelled for the person to come in.

A servant walked in and Emily asked her to assist her over to the beach house.

Once they reached the place Emily asked the servant if she could get her things for her since it was easier than both of them walking up and down the stairs. Once the servant left Aiden appeared.

Emily warned Aiden they are limited on time while he stepped close to her and kissed her on the side of her face. She sighed because she knew it wasn't right and she didn't want to continue to lead Aiden on.

Emily explained why she framed Lydia for her shooting to Aiden. He asked what changed her mind and Emily said "They did. I found out I am at a huge risk to miscarry. And this child is the only chance I have to have children" Emily said while tracing the engraved infinity sign on the piece of wood. "They took everything from me"

Aiden said "That is why you have to give up this vendetta. We could just leave this place and finally be together".

Emily sighed "You don't get it Aiden. This is my future and my only chance for happiness. I am not going to let them get away with this"

"So that is it then? You are giving up everything we have for revenge?"

"Hate and love are similar. It can't be forced and you can't fight it, you just have to embrace it. I apologize for any pain I caused you Aiden"

"I will be fine; you will just worry about yourself being that is what you are great at. Since you finally confirmed to me that you are pregnant, just answer me one thing. Is the baby mines?" Aiden said lookind deep into her eyes with a serious facial expression.

Emily looked down and averted her eyes.

Aiden took a step back in anger "I guess that's my answer then" he said then walked away.

**In the Manor later on that day**

Victoria, Emily, and Daniel all sat down facing each other in the living room.

Emily admitted she know it wasn't Lydia that shot her but that it was in fact Daniel she told them with a smile on her face. A bewildered look crossed Daniel's face after Emily's statement.

"Daniel I just want to let you know I forgive you. You did it because you thought I deserved it. But I am putting it behind us so we could move on because I still love you" Emily said with a light smile

Daniel shut his head in disgust "Are you crazy?"

Victoria told Daniel to calm down "Emily got the police off your back by putting the blame on Lydia. She saved you" Victoria said not taking her eyes off of Emily.

Daniel breathed deeply out of frustration "So it is all out there then" he said to Emily

"Well Daniel I could easily take back my statement and tell them the truth. Is that what you want? It won't look good for you though. It will look like I was under duress and Niko could back up my statements" Emily said looking at her mother in law

"So what do you want? Name the price, we know how you are now" Victoria said

"No not this time Victoria. I love Daniel and the lifestyle so I plan on staying put."

So we are at a stalemate. It is okay Daniel. Look I have dealt with a loveless marriage for years you could deal with it until we find a final solution" Victoria said and walked away

Daniel shook his head "Screw you"

Emily smiled "Don't be harsh to your wife. You should be welcoming me back home"


End file.
